


Колдун и время

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, некоторое время брат Нарев работал простым конюхом во Дворце Пророков. Но что, если это время было куда более долгим?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колдун и время

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Fandom Combat 2014

Нарев отложил вилы и потянулся. Сегодня ни одна из послушниц не отбывала наказание на конюшне, и он позволил себе трудиться с чуть меньшим усердием, чем в другие дни. Может быть, возраст уже дает о себе знать? Эта мысль на мгновение встревожила Нарева, но он быстро отбросил ее: работа на конюшне была грязной и нелегкой, однако держала его в форме. Сейчас, на склоне лет, он был силен так же, как в молодости – хотя, конечно, не настолько ловок.  
Сегодня, правда, ему предстояло чуть большее, чем просто вывезти навоз. Вот уже несколько дней Дворец Пророков гудел, как улей, и Нареву, прожившему тут большую часть жизни, причина была очевидна.  
Новое пророчество.  
О, конечно, каждый раз даже само появление пророчества держали в тайне, а его содержание становилось доступно лишь немногим избранным. Само собой, Аббатиссе. Сестрам из библиотеки, изучающим пророчества. И Нареву, потому что он был заинтересован в будущем более прочих, и потому что он проходил сквозь любые магические щиты Дворца, как нож сквозь масло.  
Он мог бы попасть и к самому пророку, если бы задался такой целью. По слухам, пророк жил во Дворце уже едва ли не тысячу лет, не выходил из своих покоев и отличался тяжелым нравом. В молодости Нарев порой задумывался: какой он, этот пророк? Он, должно быть, уже стар; хотя Нарев вскоре может и сравняться с ним возрастом не души, но тела. Половину жизни он провел в трудах на благо Ордена, а пророк все это время сидел в четырех стенах, за книгами. Может, стоило бы поговорить с ним о пророчествах. Некоторые тонкости до сих пор не давались Нареву – о, если бы у него был дар...  
Нет, Сестры бы забрали его во Дворец еще в детстве. И он не был бы тем, кем стал – братом Наревом, уважаемым в Ордене человеком, посвятившим себя тому, во что он верил всей душой. Новому будущему.  
Пророк навряд ли разделяет его видение мира. Тысячу лет назад учение Ордена еще только восставало из долгого забвения. Наставник Нарева упоминал об этом времени не иначе как с горечью. Его собственные учителя, верные идее всеобщего блага, вынуждены были проводить во Дворце куда больше времени, чем им бы хотелось. Слишком неспокойно было вокруг, слишком много лет требовалось, чтобы посаженные ростки принялись и взошли.  
Сейчас же... Нарев даже почувствовал некоторое нетерпение. Ночью он проберется в библиотеку Дворца и прочтет новое пророчество. Что, если оно касается ближайшего будущего? Если оно четче указывает на год, или, может быть, на другие определяющие признаки? А может даже, оно целиком посвящено тому, чей приход Нарев ждет уже не первое десятилетие.  
Сноходец. Человек, несущий в себе древнюю магию, способный управлять чужим даром, тот, кто восстановит границы древней империи и покорит северные королевства, тот, кто наконец-то принесет порядок и справедливость глупцам и невеждам, погрязшим в грехах. Учитель Нарева ждал сноходца, и его наставники ждали, и наставники их наставников... Но только Нареву, возможно, предстояло увидеть его своими глазами.  
Не единожды Нарев упрекал себя в том, что слишком много времени проводит в безвременьи Дворца Пророков, что возвращается сюда снова и снова, не вполне закончив дела Братства. Но если он не ошибся в изысканиях, если пророчества не лгали, то год рождения сноходца был так близок!.. Нарев не мог упустить этот шанс, хотя и не заслуживал его ни в малейшей степени.  
Нарев заметил приближающуюся Сестру Света и склонился в поклоне, а потом снова взялся за вилы. С этой работой расставаться пока не время. Вот если его ожидания насчет этого нового пророчества оправдаются, тогда он покинет Дворец сразу же.  
А если нет – то продолжит изучать книги. Библиотека Дворца огромна, книг с пророчествами в ней великое множество. Забавно, что Сестры Света невольно делают значительную часть работы, Нарева не раз выручали их пометки на полях и отсылки к другим томам.  
И время. Время у него пока еще есть.


End file.
